


Evolution

by Stray_Stay_9



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, For Science!, Gay, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Minor Swearing, Superpowersz, chan is lonely, i guess, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Stay_9/pseuds/Stray_Stay_9
Summary: In a world where the world hates them for what they can't control nine boys find a home in each other/Straykids Superpower au/Wrote this out of boredom sorry if there are mistakes or inconsistencies feel free to tell me!Enjooy~





	1. Chapter 1 Bang Chan : Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> The first 3 or so chapters are in 3racha's POV as kind of like an intro

Evolution/Into the new world

 

Chapter 1: Bang Chan (Something Missing)

 

Waking up isn't the best feeling in the world. Especially if you only had less than 4 hours of sleep the night before. Chan hasn't had a good nights sleep since he started staying here. And for him that was as long as he could remember. His mom left him in front of this building when he was 4, only 5 years after the discovery of the first gifted here in South Korea and a few days after discovering her son had powers. She left him here hoping that he would grow up around people without prejudice against the gifted and this building had the reputation of being ‘gifted friendly’. She wasn't wrong. It was gifted friendly. But it was also a place where gifted people could live freely and train freely so they could control their powers and help others like them to have the same privileges. This is where he grew up. His home.

 

My life is weird. Chan thought as he walked the familiar route towards the dining hall. Not many people could say that they know what it's like to willingly wake up at 6AM after staying up late memorizing the different functions of the human body so he wouldn't accidentally kill someone. There's just nothing that can be done about it he doesn't want to unnecessarily hurt people and breakfast was only served until 7. He took a deep breath at the thought and opened the door of the dining hall immediately being greeted by the noise created by none other than his good friend Bambam. 

 

“YAH JAMIE GIVE ME BACK MY BANANA!” he screamed while try to get out of the makeshift ice prison that Yugyeom and Jinyoung hyung put him in. 

 

Yep. Definitely weird. He thought as he made his way to the wild bunch he called his friends.

 

“Hey hyung what happened here?” he asked Mark as he took a seat next to him. 

“Good morning Chris!” His hyung replied giving him a big smile.

“Oh you know Jimin was being savage again and Bambam tried to outwit her but couldn't. The usual.” he answered casually.

“Ah.” was all he could reply. He shouldn't be surprised that sounded exactly like what those two would do. 

 

“HEY CHANNIEE!” Jackson hyung screamed ignoring the fact that he was just on the other side of Mark Hyung. This caused his group of friends to be suddenly aware of his presence. 

“Good Morning hyung! Morning guys!” he greeted them all with a bright smile.

 

“CHANNIEE HELP MEEE!” Bambam screeched reaching out to Chan through the bars of ice.

“Chan, don’t, he deserves this.” Jimin said seriously.

“No I don't! What's so wrong with saying that you shouldn't eat too much?!”he asked completely clueless. 

“Everything you idiot!” Jimin said getting angry again.

“Guys--” Chan was about to reply but was interrupted by the sound of an announcement. 

 

“Got7. Day6. Report to conference rooms 1 and 2.” said a monotone voice over the speakers. 

 

“I guess we have a mission.” Youngjae hyung said shrugging.

“Well that's our que to leave.” JB hyung said slowly standing up.

“Jinyoung please release Bambam we have to go.” he said calmly walking away but giving a small wave to the group before leaving.

“Bye guys!” Bambam and Yugyeom said in unison skipping away followed by the rest of their group. 

 

He was left with a fuming Jamie. 

 

“Hey calm down he’s gonna be gone for a while.” Chan said patting her hair.

 

“Whatever. I need to rest I just got back from a mission. Bye Chanie enjoy your breakfast.” Jamie said giving him a small tired smile. 

 

Now he was alone. He envied his friends. They were all active agents in their little operation. He wasn't. Even though he’s practically been here the longest among them. 

 

***

_“But sir! I’ve been here longer than Yugyeom! I should be the one in Got7.” he complained to JYP aka the person who practically raised him._

__

__

 

“Chan. I’ve told you before, I’m still looking for the people that you should be grouped with.” JYP replied calmly

 

“Is it because of my power? Do they not want to be around me?” he asked getting insecure. 

 

“I already told you Chan. Creating a group is just not about the person’s power. It's also about their dynamics as people. I need to make sure that they could create strong bonds so they can move as one on the field. And yes you are friends with them and you care for each other but you will not reach the type of bond that i need to see in a group if I force it just for the sake of giving you what you think you want.”  JYP said sternly.

 

“Then I can go solo! Like Jimin!” Chan said desperately wanting to do something.

 

“You are not ready Chan!Going out on missions alone is very dangerous.” JYP tried to warn Chan.

 

“It’s starting to sound like you just don’t want me to go on any mission!” Chan snapped back. 

“Don’t talk to me like that Bang Chan! Show me some respect.” JYP said also getting angry.

“I’m sorry sir. I’ll be leaving now. I have to go back to training.” Chan said in a monotone voice not even looking at JYP.

_“Chan--” He tried to answer but Chan was already gone._

***

He was brought back to reality when he dropped his spoon in his food. He looked around to see of anyone saw that embarrassing moment and he realized that he was the only one left in the hall. 

 

They must all be training already.

 

He picked up his tray and gave it back to the kitchen then walked back to his room so he could change into appropriate clothing(aka not his pajamas). 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Chan spent the better part of the day working out and practicing hand to hand combat. His abilities may be useful as defence but he really didn't want to use it much and it's not like he’d have a line of people eager to be his practice dummy. He mostly focused on making himself physically stronger. His abilities aren't exactly 100% safe. Yes he could heal but he could also damage ones body. He just didn't want to risk it. He’s back in his room trying to make himself look presentable and not like a sweaty pig.

 

As he was getting out of the shower he heard a knock on his door. He was greeted by Babam who looked like he was from a war zone. 

 

“JYP wants to see you.” he said as soon as Chan opened the door. 

 

“Hello to you too friend!” Chan answered sarcastically.

 

“Shut up Chan. Go quickly and come to my room. We may need some of your healing.” his friend answered sounding tired

 

“Did the mission not go too well?” he asked suddenly worried for his friends 

 

“I mean we did it but it wasn't easy.”

“What did you guys do exactly?” he asked curiously

“We picked up this kid from the streets.” he said simply

“One person?! You guys had trouble picking up one person?” 

“Dude he’s powerful. And I guess he’s had bad experience out there he saw us as threats until we finally calmed him down enough to explain. After that he was pretty willing to come here.” His friend explained.

“Now go to his office! I’ll explain more later.” Bambam added pulling Chan out of his room and leading him towards JYP’s office. 

 

“See you later bro.” Bambam bid goodbye when they reached the office.

 

As soon as Bambam was out of sight Chan turned and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in.” said a voice

 

So he twisted the doorknob and went inside.

 

“Ah. Chan I’d like to Introduce you to Han Jisung…” he said gesturing to the boy on his left with brown hair and shorter than me by a little with an oval face and cheeks that could only be described as that of a Squirrels . He looked back at me and gave me a small and shy wave and Chan waved back.

“... and Seo Changbin.” he said and gestured to the boy on his right who had black hair and was the shortest one out of all of them in the room and had a pointy chin and sharp eyes. They kind of just stared at each other for a few seconds when Chan decided to be the first to wave. The boy, Changbin, just gave him a barely noticeable nod.

 

Chan was slightly confused as to why he was there. But as soon as he saw the look in JYP’s eyes Chan knew that he was planning something. The question was whether he would like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2 Changbin : The Darkness meets the light

Chapter 2 Changbin: The darkness meets the light

 

Changbin didn't know if he should trust the group of 7 guys that found him in the streets. Telling him nonsense about a safe haven for people with gifts.

"Please we're only here to help you." a guy with medium length brown hair said in a soft voice.

"There's a place we can take you to. It's a safe place for people like you-people like us. The gifted." said the guy next to him with bleach blonde hair while the others quietly watched him.

_Gifted?_ He almost scoffed out loud. These things he could do should not be considered as a gift for anyone. Why should he believe that there really is a place where he could be accepted? With the life he's had it wouldn't be surprising if they turned out to be people from the labs that were hired to catch people like him. 

They'd just hurt him and turn him into a lab experiment. Changbin needs to get away. He only just got away from the hell he grew up in he wasn't about to be bullied into submission again.

He subtly looked around trying to find a way out. He couldn't exactly use his abilities since he can't control it. He might end up killing himself or hurting innocent people. His opponents seemed to have noticed what he was thinking because as he was figuring out his escape plan a puddle of water suddenly turned into snake like shapes and made its way towards him. Getting shocked by this Changbin panicked and suddenly conjured shadows and disappeared leaving the others frozen. Then shocked them further by suddenly appearing and dropping on top of the brown haired boy. This snapped the others from their shock and jumped into action. Two of the guys immediately came forward to keep Changbin restrained while the bleached blonde guy helped the other one up. Changbin tried to fight them off as much as possible kicking, punching, and scratching anyone that laid a hand on him. Sometimes even accidentally conjuring up smoke like, black things which he called shadows that if touched could feel like acid on the skin effectively making it hard for his captors to keep him down for long. Eventually Changbin grew tired from fighting and unintentionally using his gift and felt himself slowly sinking into darkness.

"He's a strong one." was the last thing he heard before passing out. 

~~~~~~~~

He woke up later at the back of a van surrounded by five of the guys from his earlier encounter. Changbin jumped up but almost immediately fell back down because of 1) His legs were still wobbly and 2) the car was moving. 

"Take it easy. You're still weak from your little stunt earlier." said the guy who was driving the van who had small eyes and a sharp jawline. 

"What do you guys want with me?" He answered hating the fact that he sounded so small and defeated.

"We told you. Were going to bring you to a safe place." said the guy he fell on earlier.

"And why should I believe you?" Changbin snapped back.

"If we wanted to hurt you we would've done it by now and we wouldn't be having this conversation." said the guy on the passenger's seat that he only now noticed (who was also holding the hand of the driver. ;) ). Changbin had to admit this guy was handsome, almost like a prince. He observed every single one of the guys in the van noticing that now that they were sitting down and not about to fight they actually looked nice enough. Considering most of them had black eyes, scratches, and he even noticed some traces the damage his shadows did. 

"Dude we're fine. Chill." said the guy that had a small burn on his hands noticing Changbin's lingering gaze on their injuries. 

"Whatever." Changbin answered diverting his eyes to the floor of the van embarrassment evident by the blush on his cheeks.

The other guys chuckled at his embarrassment. Soon after the van fell into silence and Changbin found that he was still actually tired.

"Sleep. Were gonna take a little while longer." said the driver looking at him through the rearview mirror. He didn't have it in him to argue so he just leaned his head on the side of the van and fell asleep. 

~~~~~

He woke for the second time, this time being shaken awake by the prince like guy.

"We're here." he simply said.

Changbin looked around to see exactly where 'here' was. They were now in what looked like an underground garage. He noticed a number of guards standing around just like what you would expect from a mall. _Where exactly are we?_ He thought to himself.

He slowly stood up and silently following the others into a door that lead into a lobby like the ones in a hotel. He didn't really trust these guys yet but he was at a disadvantage. He was weak, tired and didn't know where he was. 

They went into a room with a table and two chairs. 

"Wait here for a while. Someone will come for you so you could talk to the boss." Said the guy who was driving earlier sounding hesitant. 

"By the way my name is JB, I'm the leader of this little group of weirdos. We never got to introduce ourselves during all that chaos." he added now looking a little more friendly than before even giving Changbin a small smile. 

"I'm Changbin." He answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you! This is my team--" he said pointing to the others "-- this is Jinyoung." he introduced pointing at the prince like guy. "This is Mark. Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae." he continued gesturing to the guy he dropped himself on, the bleached blonde, the one with the burn on his hand, and two others that he only now got a good look at. All of them gave him some sort of greeting. 

"Anyway we have to go so just wait here a moment and I guess see you around." the Yugyeom guy said in a hurry pushing his teammates out the door. Now changbin was left alone thinking about what the hell was happening right now. 

~~~

After a few moments the door opened again and he was greeted by a boy that looked a lot like a squirrel followed by a tall guy.

"So Jisung this is where you should wait to be called by JYP." explained the guy with thick glasses and chicken legs not even noticing Changbin sitting at the table.

"Thanks Hyung!" The squirrel said looking around and finally noticed Changbin sitting right there.

"Ah hyung... who is he?" the boy asked hesitantly

"Oh hello there! Did Got7 bring you in?" chicken legs asked him.

"Uhh.. the leader said his name was JB? Is that them?" he answered in a rough voice.

"Ay yes!" he said clapping his hands and then looked back at the squirrel who was apparently named Jisung. "You two will be talking to JYP-nim together so you better get along." Chicken legs teased the boy.

"Of course hyung!" Jisung answered smiling brightly.

"Well I have to go now! See you later Jisung!" Chicken legs bid farewell. As soon as the door closed the new boy took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the empty seat in front of Changbin. 

"Hello! My name is Han Jisung! What's yours?" Jisung said offering his hand to Changbin expectantly. 

_This kid is way too preppy._ Changbin thought while taking the others' hand and giving it a brief shake.

"I'm Seo Changbin."


	3. Chapter 3 Jisung : New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3racha meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck writing this chapter I'm so sorry T.T
> 
> Please don't forget to give feedback and point out any mistakes or inconsistencies! Thank you and enjoy! :)

Chapter 3 Jisung : New Beginnings

“I’m Seo Changbin.”

Jisung didn't know if he was supposed to be scared of this person or not. He looked scary enough with those sharp eyes that was almost hidden behind his raven black hair. And let's not forget about his jawline and chin that could literally cut a b*tch. He was all about the don’t judge a book by its cover thing but by the looks of this guy… Lets just say that jisung was a bit nervous.

“Uh…” was that best answer that he could come up with.

The guy-Changbin- just looked at him for a few more seconds and then went back to ignoring him. _Ok._ Jisung thought. _Just chill and try again._ He took a deep breath before speaking.

“So… How you doin’?” was what came out of Jisungs mouth. Immediately after saying that Jisung felt the embarrassment course through his veins. _You couldn't think of anything else to say?! You just haad to quote FRIENDS._ Jisung was internally scolding himself.

While doing this he almost missed the small smile that managed to come out from under the serious facade that Changbin apparently had. But of course Jisung still noticed it.

“YOU SMILED!” he screamed in excitement pointing at the other boy with a huge smile.Ignoring the embarrassment that he was feeling (again for the second time within 10 minutes of meeting the guy) .Changbin was caught off guard by Jisung’s loud voice and almost fell off his chair.

“What are you talking about?” he denied as he was fixing his sitting position.  
“Why would I smile at that lame pick up line?” he tried to deny again.

Jisung pouted “Stop trying to deny it Changbin-Ssi. It was faint but I saw you smile!” he insisted while slightly stomping his feet.

“Whatever.” the other replied rolling his eyes at Jisung. “Will you just be quiet and sit down? You’re starting to give me a headache.” Changbin practically pleaded. And Jisung’s smile fell a little but he just shook his head and gave a small bow before saying

“Oh okay! Sorry!” He then awkwardly took a seat in front of the other while studying his face in the process.

 _This guy is funny._ _I like him._ He thought, an amused smile finding its way to his lips.

 _I’m gonna make this guy my best friend._ Jisung decided. His amused smile turning into a full blown grin. Changbin gave him a weird look but chose to ignore him anyway.

••••

20 more minutes passed in silence before a tall lady with dark-ish brown hair walked into the room.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting but JYP will see you now.” she said with a kind smile.

After the two boys stood up the lady turned around and started to walk away. Jisung glanced at Changbin and saw that he was already looking at him. Jisung gestured for Changbin to go first and the other boy just shrugged and went ahead.

They went straight out of the room and passed by the entrance which was basically the only part of the place that Jisung saw before the room they were kept in. As they were walking he noticed that there were two elevators side by side at the end of the hallway they were walking in and beside one of the elevators was a door.

The lady (who still hasn't introduced herself by the way) went straight for the door next to the elevators which Jisung now realized lead to a staircase that went down. Weren’t we already underground? Jisung thought as he recalled that they went to an underground parking area which is also where they found the entrance to this place. They went down a flight of stairs to the level right below the lobby.

They walked past a set of huge double doors which seemed to be the only door on this floor. Where the hell are we going? He wondered. They went straight then turned right into a hallway lined with doors. Ok there are a lot more doors then. But that still wasn't their destination and they continued walking down the hall until they reached the end and turned right.

There was a single door at the end of this hallway. Well I guess that’s where we’re going. Jising thought

“Right this way please! He’s waiting for you.” the lady said gesturing towards the door.

Josung hesitated for a few seconds then decided to take a few tentative steps forward. The lady smiled at him encouragingly but it didn't help with the nervousness he was feeling.

“God.” Changbin groaned then walked past Jisung and the lady giving her a barely noticeable nod.

When he reached the door he turned back and said  
“Are you coming or what?”

Surprised Jidung pointed at himself and Changbin gave him a look that said ‘Who else you dumbass’.

Jisung scurried after him, thanking the lady as he passed her.

****

The room was big. Was the first thing that Jisung noticed once he entered behind Changbin. The next thing he noticed was the middle aged man sitting behind the desk at the other side of the room.

“Ah. You must be the new recruits! What are your names?” he asked giving them a small smile

Jisung waited for Changbin to answer first but the smaller boy just narrowed his eyes at the man in front of them.

“I’m, uh, Han Jisung and this is um Seo Changbin-ssi.” He answered for them both since Changbin looked like he didn’t want to speak

“Recruits?” Changbin finally decided to ask

“Yes. Recruits. This is a sort of like safe haven slash operation base for gifted people. Like you.” he explained gesturing for us to take a seat on the chairs in front of him.

This chair was definitely more comfortable than the one upstairs.

“What do you mean by operation base?” Changbin asked again

“As you may well know the world doesn't take kindly to your kind just yet. So-” He was about to continue before Jisung cut him off

“Wait you’re not gifted?” he asked curiously

“Well no. I’m not. But my adopted daughter is. I think you’ve met her.” the man replied

“The lady at the front desk is your daughter?” Jisung guessed. Because aside from the group of guys that brought him in, Changbin, and the lady that lead them here, he hasn't seen anyone else around.

“Yes Yes. Her name is Suzy. And, well her particular power works well in hiding this facility. She can camoflauge a certain area around her and sends some kind of signal that influences people to go somewhere else so she does that for the entrance. With that camouflage the entrance would just look like a normal parking lot. All people entering this building must inform her first so that she could lower the cover and let them in.” he explained

“That’s actually pretty smart! But what about th-”Jisung was about to ask another question when Changbin cut in (again)

“Can we get back to discussing more important matters? Like who are you? And why did you bring us here?” he asked getting straight to the point.

“Oh right. I’m Park Jinyoung, but call me JYP since there's another Jinyoung in the base.” JYP said

“Yeah I think I met him. The pretty guy.” Changbin answered

“Yes that's right the pretty guy.”JYP agreed

“And you brought us here because??” Jisung inquired

“You are here because you are gifted and in need. Here we could train you to use your powers, give you a home, a family, even give you the opportunity to help other gifted such as yourself.” JYP explained.

“And if we don’t want this?” Josung asked tentatively

“We will let you go but first we would have to erase your memory about anything that could lead you here. For the safety of everyone else. But we would still keep a close eye on you, like we do with most of the gifted that we know of, so we could help when you need us.”

The two boys went quiet, absorbing the information that they just heard. Amidst the silence they heard knocking on the door.

“Come in.” JYP answered

A boy with curly blonde hair came into the room.

“Ah. Chan-” JYP began “-I’d like to introduce you to Han Jisung…” he said gesturing to me and I shyly waved at him and Chan waved back. He seems nice. Jisung thought

“...and Seo Changbin.” JYP finished by gesturing to Changbin.  
They had a small staring contest for a few seconds until Chan decided to be the first to wave. And of course in a true Changbin manner, the smaller boy barely acknowledged it with a small nod.

JYP observed the boys for a few seconds before speaking again

“Would you please show them around the base? Then show them where they will be staying in sub level 5 in room number 25.” he instructed the boy.

“Yes sir.” Chan answered

“Well it was nice meeting you boys! But off you go now Chan will take care of you.” JYP shooed them out of the room.

They all went back out into the hallway where they stood awkwardly for a few moments.

“Uh..”

“Soo..”

“This is so stupid.”

Chan and Jisung both looked at Changbin when he spoke and he just glared at the two.

“Come on let's not talk like that! I promise you’re gonna like it here!” Chan said suddenly cheerful. He raised his hands and gestured around him while saying.

“Welcome to the operation base and safe haven for the gifted.”

_This is gonna be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4 Felix : Plot Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading so late huhu I was busy with school for a while! Anyway please enjoy! :)

Chapter 4 Felix : Plot Twist

  
  


Felix just wanted to relax. And that was what he intended to do for his last day in Korea until he literally bumped into a guy that appeared out of nowhere that is. 

 

It all started when he decided to go on a walk as soon as he finished eating lunch around noon. Since he woke up late and missed breakfast he ate a big lunch and decided to go on a walk so he could feel less full and bloated. Everything was going fine. The sun wasn't too bright, the wind was blowing just the right amount, and you could almost hear birds chirping somewhere in the trees. He was actually enjoying his walk. He was in his own little world enjoying the scenery and stuff thinking about going home back to australia. It's not that he didn't like Korea its just that he missed seeing familiar faces and going to places that meant so much to him. He may be korean but Australia was his home.

 

He was snapped back to reality when he suddenly found himself lying on the ground with a stranger quite literally on top of him.

 

“Dude what the hell--” He started complaining in english but then he heard footsteps and people shouting orders heading towards them. He looked in the direction where he heard the sound and saw guys in black uniforms wearing helmets and holding guns about 500 meters away from them. The weird part is that no one seemed to be freaked out by seeing guys wearing all black and carrying guns. _ WTF is this kind of thing normal in this country?  _ He thought to himself.

 

“Uh.. excuse me.” he said poking the boy on top of him slightly trying to wake him up. The boy groaned and sat up slowly rubbing his head looking slightly lost (and kind of adorable). He had puffy cheeks that Felix just wanted to squish.  _ Are the men in black after this guy?  _ He thought to himself.

 

“Whaat…..” The boy tried to form a sentence but was obviously struggling. Felix looked around and saw that the men in black were getting a little closer to where they were.

 

“Uh , excuse me…” he started struggling slightly with the words. “Can you get off of me???” he asked tentatively. 

The guy looked at him confused for a few more seconds before realizing what Felix said and stood up. Or should he say tried to stand up. As soon as the guy was up he fell down again on top of Felix. But not before catching the attention of the men in black, that were now less than 400 meters away

 

“OVER THERE I FOUND HIM!” he heard one of them yell which snapped the rest into action and swiftly walked, guns raised, in their direction. Felix looked at the boy on top of him panicking and trying to figure out what the hell was happening. He pushed the boy away and scuttered back trying to keep his distance. He saw the boy trying to crawl away since he can't seem to stand and Felix really didn't know what to do. He heard the men getting closer and closer with each second. 

 

“What the hell is happening! WHat the hell is happening!” Felix chanted looking back at the boy, then the men, and back to the boy. Felix could just run away and hide. He knows that, but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he just left this boy to be found by people who looked like they want to hurt him. The boy just looked so small, he was probably hurt and that's why he couldn't get up he noticed. After realizing this he decided to just help the boy and support his weight, but he was a second too late. The men were already starting to surround them on all sides. 

 

Felix looked around trying to find a way out of this dangerous situation, but he found none. He was stuck.

 

He fell to his knees dragging down the other boy and started chanting.

 

“Oh my god! I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die.” 

 

“You should have left when you had the chance.” The boy barely whispered to Felix.

 

“I was trying to help you.” Felix snapped “You’re welcome by the way.” He said sarcastically 

 

“Yeah thanks. Now we’re both dead. Or worse.” The boy bit back weakly. Felix just shook his head and looked around to see that the men in black were all in place and was positioned ready to shoot the two boys if needed.

 

“We will spare your lives if you tell us where your base is.” The man in front of them bargained 

 

The boy next to Felix  just gave a small shake of his head telling them no. The men in black loaded their guns and took aim straight for the both of them.

 

“This is your last chance. Tell us or we kill you both.” the man said again

 

“Wait please no! I don't have anything to do with this!” Felix pleaded in the most fluent Korean he’s ever spoken before.  _ Wow I guess life threatening situations bring out the best in me _ . He tried to make himself feel better. It didn't work. 

 

“You were trying to aid in his escape. Therefore you are as guilty as he is.” the man said.

 

Felix was in disbelief.  _ I barely even know this person! _ But before he could voice out his thoughts he heard clicking and then the firing of the guns. Felix’s heart dropped. He did the only thing he could do and raised his hands in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the bullets. He knew that they were useless and  so he waited for the pain. But none came. Instead he heard the boy next to him say

 

“What the hell.” the boy was shocked. Felix slowly raised his head out of curiosity and saw that all the bullets were just floating in midair. 

 

“What thee..” He said looking around him to see the wide eyed stares of the men.

 

“HE’S GIFTED TOO!! OPEN FIRE!” The man in front of them commanded. 

 

Felix didn't know what he was doing but he just pushed his hand out away from his body. He felt a pressure on his palms, almost like he was pushing at a wall but there was nothing there. Then all the bullets that were just floating in midair  flew back in different directions hitting trees and park benches.  The men in black also flew back a few meters and hit the ground hard. It took felix a few seconds to realize that he was the one who did that.

 

“What just happened?” he muttered while staring at his hands in wonder or horror, maybe both.

 

“Would you look at that.” the boy next to him whistled “You did manage to help.” with that the boy took Felix’s hand and before the men in black were able to stand up, they were gone.

 

The next thing Felix knew they were in a place that looked like the lobby of a hotel or office. 

 

“W-what?? How did we get here?” he asked looking around confused.

 

“How else? I teleported duh.” The boy answered Felix’s mind was spinning. Teleport?!

 

“Wha- what do you mean teleport? That’s not possible.” He mumbled in denial.

 

“Yeah and it's also not possible what you did back there. But it happened. By the way, why didn't you tell me you were gifted?” The boy said casually 

 

“What do you mean? Gifted? What?” Felix was really starting to get dizzy from what was happening. What did this boy mean by gifted? Did he really stop those bullets?

 

“What are you talk- oh. You don’t know do you?” The boy asked finally realizing that Felix really was clueless. Dark spots started to dot Felix’s vision.  _ Gifted? No No. I was supposed to go home tomorrow.  _ Felix wanted to cry. 

 

“Hey hey. Breathe. In and out.” The other boy tried to calm him down.

 

“I can’t. I can’t.” Felix chanted having trouble breathing he was feeling more light headed and the room seemed to be swaying.

 

“Jisung who the hell is that?” was the last thing Felix heard before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update guys huhu I'll try harder from now on!
> 
> I have a twitter account now too follow me if you want @stray_stay_ot9 I follow back!! I'll probably post updates on the story and ask questions regarding the story there maybe even take requests for some stuff hehe...Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on Wattpad :)
> 
> And also there's a twitter acc now! :) follow me if you want hehe @Stray_Stay_ot9


End file.
